Safe & Sound
by Angry little duck
Summary: James will always protect Kendall from harm. songfic- safe and sound by taylor swift


**Disclaimer: i do not own btr , spiderman, or any taylor swift song**

James was sitting at home watching a rerun of a peanuts comic special. It was raining like crazy outside; you could catch your death in the storm if you were out there to long. His Mom was still at work, and his brother was at a friend's house. He was so bored he'd give anything to go hang out with his friends, but it was a house rule that you can't leave when no else is home. Out of nowhere he started to hear the voice of his best friend Kendall.

'_Yo, James! It's Kendall, answer your phone! Yo jam-' _He realized that it was his phone and answered it.

"Hello?" All James could hear was angry man yelling.

"_You worthless asshole! I told you not to talk back to me! Now you're going pay for it._"

"Kendall, is that you? Are you there?"

"_I'm sorry, please, don't hit me again."_ Kendall's voice pleaded through the phone. A gasp came rippling through the phone and a crash.

James knew in that moment was going on. He didn't care about the rules, he ran out the front door into the pouring rain. Kendall's house was only five minutes away. James slipped on the wet ground and fell on his back. He quickly got back up and ran even faster. He turned onto Kendall's street and sprinted towards the blonde's house. He busted the front door open and waited to hear a sound signaling were Kendall was. A loud cry for help came from upstairs. James slowly made his way up the stair case.

Kendall's voice came through his bedroom door "Please, I'm sorry! I_ -._" He was cut off by his abusive father.

"I said shut up! Where are your precious little friends now, huh?"

With that James kicked the door open "Leave him alone!" he yelled.

Kendall's father turned to look at who was interrupting his beating session. "Oh yeah," he sneered "And what are you gonna do about it, pretty boy?"

James brought his leg up took a hard kick to the older man's stomach. He fell back hard onto the ground.

"Jamie?" a weak voice croaked.

James helped Kendall up to his feet. "Come on. Let's get out of here." He grabbed Kendall's arm then ran down the stairs and out of the house. The rain was coming down even harder than before. They boys were at James' house in a matter of two minutes. James shut the door behind him and locked it to make sure no one would get in. James and Kendall were both drenched in water.

"Stay here," James told his blonde friend "I'll get you some dry clothes. I think you left some here from last time you slept over." He ran up to his room picking out random items that belonged to Kendall. James went back down to where his friend was holding a sweat shirt that was two sizes too big for both of them and a pair of flannel pajama pants covered in Spiderman.

"Thank you." Kendall muttered as he took the clothes from James and went into the bathroom to change. He came out to find James sitting on the couch staring out into space as if he was concentrating on something that wasn't there. Kendall sat down next to him, neither one of them saying a word.

"Why did you come help me?" Kendall asked breaking the silence.

"Because," James said turning to look at him. "We're brothers, and brothers have each other's back. They keep each other safe."

Kendall looked down to keep his tears from coming out. He felt James wrap his arms around him and finally let the tears come pouring out.

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said 'I'll never let you go. '__When all those shadows almost killed your light._

Violent sobs escaped from Kendall's mouth as he cried in the protective arms of his best friend. He always told himself not to cry, because if he cried the he'd be showing weakness, which he can't stand to do in front of people, especially his friends.

"I hate him," he told James "I hate my dad so much."

"I hate him too." James replied.

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone' __But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

"I'm gonna go call my mom and ask her to come home from work." James said as he was getting up. Kendall grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No," he said "Stay … please." He begged.

James nodded and sat back down on the couch. Kendall buried his head into James chest as he continued to quietly sob. James rested his chin on Kendall's head and started to slowly rub his friends back, attempting to calm him down.

_Just close your eyes,_

_The sun is going down._

"It's going to be okay, Kendall. I won't let him hurt you anymore." James told him.

_You'll be alright, _

_No one can hurt you now._

"You promise?"

"I promise Kendall."

_Come morning light,_

_You and I'll be safe and sound._

"You're going to stay right here," James told he "Where I can keep you safe and sound."


End file.
